


Basorexia

by 13Vivacious13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, just warning you now, my first Shallura fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Vivacious13/pseuds/13Vivacious13
Summary: It was ridiculous. Completely, utterly, inexplicably ridiculous. No one should want to kiss the back of someone's neck as much as she wanted to right now.





	Basorexia

_ (n) the overwhelming desire to kiss _

The evening had started innocently enough. They'd been planning this "movie night" for several days now. Lance had convinced her that it would be a good bonding moment, and  Allura wasn't inclined to disagree. It had been a rough couple of quintents and she knew they needed to unwind. Most of them were still technically children, and while she didn't question the lions' judgment she did worry about their mental health more than she let on.

Coran had chosen the movie, a drama from planet Raayskih. "It's an adaption of one of their most famous legends," he'd said excitedly as the paladins had filed in. "Full of action, betrayal, magic, love, murder. It's got everything."

"I'm sure we'll enjoy it, Coran," Allura said, spreading out her blanket so she could share it with Hunk and Keith, who had joined her on one of the couches. Lance and Pidge flopped onto the other couch, leaving just enough room for Coran to sit. Coran did just that, pressing the play button on the remote control.

Hunk looked around as the title flashed across the screen.

"Where's Shiro?"

"I'm coming!" a voice called from the hallway.

Everyone turned to look as Shiro jogged in, his hair still damp from what Allura assumed was a shower. He grinned apologetically. "Sorry, I forgot it was movie night."

Allura grinned back. "You're just in time actually." Her grin disappeared when she realized there was no room for him to sit. Everyone else quickly caught on to the problem and tried vainly to make a Shiro-sized space. Keith squeaked as Hunk squished him against the side of the couch while Pidge curled into the tiniest ball of determination and space-espresso Allura had ever seen.

It must have been an amusing sight because Shiro started laughing. Allura stared as the corners of his eyes crinkled up, his usual "I'm the black paladin and therefore must set a good example" posture slackening into something more natural.

"I'll just sit here," he chuckled, sitting cross-legged in front of Allura's couch.

"C'mon, you can't sit on the floor!" Lance protested, still trying to make room.

Hunk nodded. "We can make room!" Keith gasped as Hunk shoved him again and he almost became one with the cushions.

Shiro shook his head. "I'm perfectly fine right here. Don't worry." His tone left no room for argument, and after some grumbling (from everyone except Keith, who was still trying to catch his breath) everyone settled down to watch the movie.

Allura found herself getting wrapped up in the story. Coran was right, it did have everything. Lance said it was a mix of "The Magnificent Seven" and "The Lord of the Rings". Everyone groaned loudly when after two vargas of mystery and danger it ended on a cliffhanger.

Coran sprang to his feet with his usual vim and vigor. "Fear not! We have the second part."

"How many parts are there?" Pidge asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Twelve!"

The paladins let out a collective groan. "We're gonna need at least six more movie nights," Hunk sighed.

"Ooooorrrr... just four more if we watch three each night," Lance suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Shiro looked over his shoulder at Allura. "What's on the agenda tomorrow, princess?" he asked.

Allura blinked. The screen had cast a gentle glow on Shiro's face and her mind had gone blank for a tick. "I mean," he continued, "would it be a bad idea for us to stay up so late?"

The younger paladins protested vehemently while Allura got her thoughts in order. Pidge even went so far as to throw a couch cushion at Shiro, who caught it with ease and promptly settled it between his back and the couch.

"I- no... Um, I don't think it would hurt to watch three movies tonight," she finally stuttered, fixing her gaze on the screen because the way Shiro's eyebrows quirked when he was concerned should be illegal. Everyone else cheered, and Shiro shrugged.

"So long as it's okay with you, princess."

The way he said "princess" should be illegal as well.

By the time the second movie ended everyone was starting to feel sleepy. However, when Allura suggested they save part three for another day they all adamantly insisted on staying up. ("This movie, I like it. Another!" Lance yelled, banging his fist on his knee and causing Hunk and Pidge to break into giggles.)

So they watched the third movie. Keith was the first to fall asleep, curled up in a nest of blankets. Hunk and Coran followed soon after, both of them snoring softly. Pidge had curled into Lance's side and buried her face into his jacket before passing out. Lance was the most stubborn but he too eventually dozed off.

Shiro looked back at Allura. "Should we stop the movie?" he whispered, gesturing to their friends.

Allura shook her head. "I'm not tired, and I want to finish."

Nodding, Shiro returned his attention to the movie. Allura did bother to ask how he was doing. If there was one thing she'd learned about the black paladin, it was that sleep didn't come easily to him. The thought made her frown, and she studied the back of his head. His shoulders were still relaxed, his body at ease. She followed the curve of his cheekbone to his ear, and from there to the nape of his neck. Shiro kept his hair short at the back of his neck, and for a single, panic-inducing moment Allura was filled with the urge to kiss it.

Allura suppressed a groan.

It was ridiculous. Completely, utterly, inexplicably ridiculous. No one should want to kiss the back of someone's neck as much as she wanted to right now.

In her defense, Shiro had a very nice neck. Maybe even a kissable one. It was certainly up there with his broad shoulders and handsome face - No! Nope. No. She would not think like that about one of her comrades. Blushing, she buried her face in her blankets.

Shiro was the black paladin, her co-captain. Anything other than amity between them was a liability. In any case, there was nothing to suggest that Shiro returned her feelings. He'd been nothing but respectful and professional since their first meeting.

She flinched when Shiro sighed, adjusting his position just enough so that he could lean more comfortably against the couch. He tilted his head just so, the curves and planes of his face and neck exposed to Allura's hungry gaze. Before she could stop herself, one hand reached out and gently ruffled his hair. It was surprisingly soft, addictively soft. Shiro leaned into her touch, she saw his eyes flutter from the contact. Her hand trailed down to the nape of his neck of its own accord.

Then he turned to look at her.

Allura froze, caught between her desire to keep touching him and the sudden urge to snatch her hand away. Shiro leaned towards her minutely, unsure of himself. "Princess?" he whispered, searching her face for she knew not what. His stormy grey eyes swallowed her thoughts and, oh, she was leaning towards him too, her hand cupping the back of his head. She found herself focusing on his lips, those damnably tempting lips the pouted ever so slightly when she paused mere inches away from them.

"I really, really want to kiss you, Takashi," she breathed, ignoring heat building just beneath her face markings. She felt more than heard his breath hitch. He flushed a dark red, squeezing his eyes shut. For a moment Allura was terribly afraid that she'd ruined everything, that they could never return to the easy camaraderie they'd had only ticks ago. But then those stormy grey eyes were looking back at her with so much longing that she almost lost control and kissed him on the spot.

She could feel his breath ghosting over her neck when he finally replied.

"I'd really, really like it if you did."

So she did.

It was better than anything she could have dreamed up. Chaste yet passionate, both of them giving and taking until they were breathless. Allura expected to feel some sort of relief as she fulfilled her desire, but every passing second only fed into her cravings. When they finally broke apart Allura finally,  _ finally _ indulged herself and peppered her paladin's face and neck with small, barely there kisses. Shiro laughed breathlessly, gently pushing her away when she reached a particularly ticklish spot just under his jaw.

Allura pressed her forehead against his. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Shiro hummed with pleasure, his left hand reaching out to cup her cheek.

"I think I can guess."


End file.
